


Buffyverse RPF drabbles

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-29
Updated: 2007-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on Buffyverse actors, with various pairings and ratings.





	Buffyverse RPF drabbles

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/felisblanco/pic/000bzedq/) David/James for [](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/profile)[**msdillydally**](http://msdillydally.livejournal.com/)

**A Perfect Flaw**

 

David has a thin scar around the knuckle of his thumb. It’s so strangely shaped that James wonders if maybe it had been done deliberately, but when he asks Dave says he had an accident slicing cheese. Sliced the skin almost completely off. “Bled like a pig,” he says and laughs. “Nearly gave mom a heart attack.”

James likes to run his own thumb over the scar, around and around in a tiny circle. He can’t really feel it but it’s still there and just knowing that sooths him. Just a tiny, almost invisible proof that David’s not completely perfect.

* * *

David/Chris for [](http://denied-heaven.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://denied-heaven.livejournal.com/)**denied_heaven** based on this icon: .

**Can't Really Argue With That**

For what it's worth Chris hadn't really planned this. So okay, he'd provided the booze and handed over the joint, and yes, he might have mentioned the fucking heat and popped open a few buttons. And to be fair he's ridiculously sexy and good looking and he's yet to meet the person who can resist his Texan drawl. Still, ain't his fault, God just made him that way.

And yet he just knows that once night becomes day and David wakes up to a world of big time ass-throbbing, hungover as hell? Somehow Chris is gonna get the blame.

* * *

 

 

David/James for [](http://spankspike.livejournal.com/profile)[**spankspike**](http://spankspike.livejournal.com/)

 

**Every Move You Make**

Not like they'd really been together; dates and dinners and holding hands in the dark like some damn women. Fucking around, that's what they'd done. And now they weren't. Boo fucking whoo. Didn't matter. Didn't matter a damn thing. Got other fishes to fry, asses to ride. Not like he'd be alone for as much as a single night if he wanted company. Got girls drooling over him, guys waiting to fall on their knees. Hollywood, baby. Nothing like it.

So yeah, gonna get some of that. As soon as he could take his eyes off Jimmy for five seconds...

* * *

David/Chris for [](http://stars91.livejournal.com/profile)[**stars91**](http://stars91.livejournal.com/) that wanted something based on this icon:

 

**Guilt**

The door slamming shut made him turn around. Dave stood silent, expression lost in shadows.

“You came.”

No answer.

Chris tilted back his hat, smirking. “Got time?”

David pushed away from the wall and stepped into the light. Eyes dark but the smile was quiet. “Always.”

The kiss was surprisingly soft and Chris wondered momentarily if something was wrong. Until he was pulled down on the bed, fingers working the buckle of his belt. He reached for his hat.

“Leave it.”

Later, facedown on the pillows, he realised it wasn’t a kink but merely a way to hide his identity.

* * *

 

 

James/David for [](http://sweptawaybayou.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweptawaybayou**](http://sweptawaybayou.livejournal.com/) who wanted a drabble based on this lovely icon made by the ever name-changing Magz. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/felisblanco/media/Drabbleicons/2047684-2_zpscq5xw0ca.png.html)

 

**Flavourism**

If anyone had asked him a few years ago what was his favourite flavour he’d answer ‘chocolate’. Now on the other hand… he’d still say chocolate because ‘Jimmy’s asshole’ would probably be a bit too much honesty.

The thought made him chuckle, chin rubbing against James’ perineum, who shivered, sucking Dave’s cock even harder. He retaliated by plunging his tongue deeper inside, fucking the slick hole with as much vigour as he could manage.

The before lazy teasing turned into a frantic seek for release. As Jimmy squeezed Dave’s tongue, cum wetting their bellies, David smiled. Another delicacy to taste.

* * *

 

 

David/James for [](http://pet-23.livejournal.com/profile)[**pet_23**](http://pet-23.livejournal.com/).

 

**Cravings**

His lips are dry. He licks them again but his tongue is dry too, sticking to his teeth. Water… No, beer. He could really use a beer right now. God, he would kill for a cold beer, moisture running down the side of the glass, froth painting his upper lip.

Golden colour matching that soft hairline.

Fuck, he’s stretching again. On purpose, he just knows it. The jeans slink even lower, revealing more hair and emphasising the sharp hipbones. Belt buckle begging to be undone, buttons striving to pop open.

“Jimmy?”

“Yeah?”

Beer tastes better after a salty snack.

* * *

David/Chris for [](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**menomegirl**](http://menomegirl.livejournal.com/)

 

**Fishing**

Tonight. Tonight it will happen.

He’s got it all set up. Casually mentions pool as they’re taking a break from shooting. Puts on a what-a-great-idea face when Chris suggests that maybe they should get together after work for a game or two.

Hook.

Smiles when Chris grins and says he’s dying for a beer. “Yeah, me too.”

Line.

He’s got the leather pants and that shirt that he knows makes him look great waiting for him in his trailer. No going back now.

Sinker...

“David? Jaime says stop by the pharmacy on the way home. Kid’s got a fever.”

Crap.

* * *

Joss/James (sort of) for [](http://slave-o-spike.livejournal.com/profile)[**slave_o_spike**](http://slave-o-spike.livejournal.com/)

 

**Puppet Master**

Through his own reflection in the glass the man behind it seemed even less attainable. He couldn’t remember him looking this content for the longest time; the musical opportunity bringing out his inner vulnerability. As his foot tapped to the rhythm of the song his fingers ran skilfully over the strings of the guitar, releasing the music in his mind. He was frowning in concentration, absentmindedly nibbling at his lower lip, leaving it puffy and bruised.

He licked his own. If only…

Sighing he turned away. Once again he’d have to let someone else play out his fantasies.

Lucky Sarah.

* * *

James/David for [](http://bittersweet-art.livejournal.com/profile)[**bittersweet_art**](http://bittersweet-art.livejournal.com/)

**Seduction**

He swallowed. His throat felt dry, his skin flushed. He had to force his legs not to run away.

“Come on. Do it for daddy.”

The chuckle following his gasp only made him harder. Slowly, his eyes never leaving the man lounging comfortably on the couch, he unbuttoned his shirt, each strip of flesh exposed twisting into tiny goose bumps. He felt utterly vulnerable but the look in David’s eyes was enough to keep him going; removing items of clothing as if they were links in his chains of modesty.

Finally naked, he stood proud, waiting his master's next command.

* * *

James/David (sort of) for [](http://bunnyohare.livejournal.com/profile)[**bunnyohare**](http://bunnyohare.livejournal.com/) that wanted a drabble based on this icon:

that she made for [](http://terrbear.livejournal.com/profile)[**terrbear**](http://terrbear.livejournal.com/).

 

**His Biggest Fan**

He always acted like it was unplanned, even if nobody was around to see. Get the beer, light a smoke, get comfortable on the couch in his old sweats. Then flipping on the TV, casually, like he was thinking of watching the news.

The music made his tummy tingle in anticipation and when His name flashed across the screen he felt a proud tug in his heart, just for knowing the man. The voice made him pant, the dark eyes made him sweat, the low growl made him reach down in defeat.

That David knew made him just come harder.

* * *

James/David for [](http://vic-amy-z.livejournal.com/profile)[**vic_amy_z**](http://vic-amy-z.livejournal.com/).

 

**Last Chance**

"Did you ever wonder...?"

David looked up from putting the last of his things into the surprisingly small box. Five years reduced to tidbits. He’d laugh if it wasn’t so devastating. "What?"

James bit his lip then looked down. "Nothing. Forget it."

Dave didn't know if it was the lost look on James’ face or the slump of his shoulders as he turned away that made him reach out. Slowly he took it all in; the glittering blue eyes, the hitching breath, the slight tremble of the lower lip. Running his fingers gently through the blond hair he whispered, "Every day."

* * *

James/David for [](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/profile)[**zinnydark**](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/) (again *g*) who wanted a drabble based on this icon by the very talented [](http://moonlit-violets.livejournal.com/profile)[**moonlit_violets**](http://moonlit-violets.livejournal.com/). 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/felisblanco/media/Drabbleicons/2047684_zpsjipsqz4q.gif.html)

 

**Hugging David**

Strong arms pulling him in. Smelling of cigarettes and coffee and just a hint of aftershave. Bristled chin against his forehead, happy laughter shaking them both. He can’t help it; he leans into the touch, wraps his arms around Dave’s waist and buries his face in his neck. What began as a playful hug turns into a longing embrace and the laughter stills. They stand there, a second, a lifetime, until James finally pulls away, desperately trying to hide his feelings behind a blank expression.

“Nice to see you again, man.”

“Yeah, you too.”

And just like that they part.

* * *

 

James/David for [](http://inkingwords.livejournal.com/profile)[**inkingwords**](http://inkingwords.livejournal.com/) . 

 

**Canon**

The soft buzzing of his cellphone woke him up from his TV nap. Checking the caller id his stomach did a little flip. “Hello?”

 _“Have you watched the DVD?”_ The voice sounded stressed.

“What?”

 _“The Angel s5 DVD, have you listened to the commentary?”_ Or maybe nervous.

David frowned. “No. Why?”

Pause. _“Joss just told the whole wide world we’re screwing like bunnies.”_

That woke him up. “What?! How does he know? James, you fucking told him?!”

_“What?! No! Not **us** us. Angel and Spike us. The fans are going wild.”_

That’s when he realised it's happiness in James’ voice.

* * *

James/David for [](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/profile)[**zinnydark**](http://zinnydark.livejournal.com/) who wanted a drabble about my spoon icon, made by the lovely [](http://tehshiny.livejournal.com/profile)[**tehshiny**](http://tehshiny.livejournal.com/). 

**Spoon**

David watched mesmerised as the ice cream disappeared in between soft lips then was swept off the spoon by a pink tongue. Only to look away quickly when James glanced up at him, spoon still wagging between his teeth. He pulled it out and licked it clean before offering it over.

“Want some? Only have one spoon though but we can share.”

David looked at the spoon, his brain dimly trying to grasp what they were talking about.

“Or we could do it this way.” And an ice cream flavoured tongue slipped in between his lips.

Who needs spoons anyway?

* * *

James/David for [](http://txrabbit.livejournal.com/profile)[**txrabbit**](http://txrabbit.livejournal.com/).

 

**Smile**

So damn infuriating. That I-know-you-want-to-fuck-me leer that had Dave groaning with need; that smug I’m-so-damn-sexy smile that begged to be kissed off. That tongue curling smirk that made him week in the knees not to mention the self-satisfied grin that made him want to push James against the nearest wall.

But there was also the innocent-good-guy smile that Jimmy gave the nervous fans. And the hysterical giggle he broke out in whenever Dave was goofing around.

David loved those almost as much as the exhausted soft smile James had on just before he drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

 

 

**Denial** (James/David) 

It only was one time. Just once. Not like it was really his fault. He wasn't the one that kept filling the glass; he didn't bring the coke. He didn't tell Jimmy to wear those tight jeans with the top button undone, short t-shirt riding high every time he leaned back on the couch. He didn't tell him to lick his lips like that, to sprawl and stroke his thigh, watching him from under dark lashes. He wasn't the one flirting.

So how come he feels so guilty when the lightest touch makes James flinch and back away in fear?

**Denial II** (James/David) 

It doesn't matter how many times he says it's all right. That he forgives him. They both know it's not true. You just don't brush things away like that. Not this kind of thing. And how much does it say about him that he still can't say the word? Because deep inside he knows that if he says it then it will be real and no words of apology will ever make things right again. So he smiles and hopes that Dave doesn’t realize that each time they kiss it makes him feel like **it** is happening all over again.

* * *

Happy birthday [](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hellziggy.livejournal.com/)**hellziggy** , here's a drabble based on these icons:  
  
\+ +   
You have only yourself to blame. *g*

 

 

**Night Service**

“What do you mean 'night service'?” he frowned.

“Well, it's in your contract. Small letters but still.” The convention supervisor shrugged.

“No way. My manager...”

“Your manager, Mr. Marsters, is the one who suggested it. Apparently she has a niece in Minneapolis. Extra mileage gets 'special treatment'.”

He blinked. “'Special'... What do you mean 'special treatment'?”

“I'll give you the details on Saturday.”

“Why Saturday?” He took a step back, paling slightly.

The woman smiled. “That's when she's coming.”

“Oh God.”

“With seven of her friends.”

“Oh Jesus.”

“And her grandmother.”

Thankfully the rug softened the impact. More or less.

 

 


End file.
